Dark Forces
by Potterworm
Summary: It isn't until the next day that Snape realizes Dumbledore sent his students into the Forbidden Forest when they both knew that dark forces were at work. Snape confronts Dumbledore about this idiocy and learns something surprising about Dumbledore's motivations. A Sorcerer's Stone missing/au scene.


**Summary:** It isn't until the next day that Snape realizes Dumbledore sent his students into the Forbidden Forest when they both knew that dark forces were at work. Snape confronts Dumbledore about this idiocy and learns about Dumbledore's motivations. A Sorcerer's Stone missing/au scene.

 **Dark Forces**

Snape has just finished his breakfast and is leaving the Great Hall when he hears one of his Slytherin fifth years chatting with a friend. He wouldn't pay it any mind, but he hears "Potter" and "Malfoy" and freezes with his hand on the door.

"Detention in the Forbidden Forest would scare the pants off anyone, but Malfoy swears they got attacked. What a liar," his fifth year says, rolling his eyes. His friend scoffs in agreement as they walk by Snape.

Snape whirls his head around, sees that Dumbledore has already left the Hall, and immediately pushes the doors open. He strides towards Dumbledore's office, not even stopping to scold the seventh years he sees snogging in the corner.

He mutters the password and makes his way up into Dumbledore's office. He finds the man sitting behind his desk, looking at a large tome.

"Ah, Severus," Dumbledore says, pushing his glasses back on his nose. "I've been looking at this text on potions, and I wished to consult you about-"

"The Forbidden Forest?" Snape says, discounting Dumbledore's ramblings entirely.

Dumbledore sighs, closes the book on his desk, and looks up at Severus. "Yes, Severus, students were in the Forbidden Forest for detention last night." Thankfully, he skips over pretending to not know what Snape is talking about.

"And they were attacked! Likely by the Dark Lord!" Snape says. He doesn't know when he began yelling, but suddenly he feels that he may never be able to stop. After everything that's gone on this year, after his efforts to save Potter's skin, after it all, Dumbledore sent them into danger for a _detention?_

"Severus," Dumbledore says with a sigh and a wave of his hand, indicating that Snape should sit. "There are many risks that need to be taken in these times."

"You risked student's lives over a test for _Potter?"_ Snape has grown accustomed to Dumbledore's meddling over the years, but this is too far.

"No, not a test for Harry," Dumbledore says.

Snape sinks into the chair. "Not a test for Potter – then – then…. Malfoy?"

Dumbledore looks at Snape knowingly. "I'm sure you've heard the whispers about young Mr. Malfoy's bullying antics and his pureblood rhetoric. He is hardly the only first year Slytherin to be following in his parent's footsteps, but he is certainly the ringleader of this bunch."

Snape hates appearing disconcerted, but he feels his jaw nearly drop at the idiocy of Dumbledore's plan. "You – you knew that something would happen."

Dumbledore shakes his head. "Of course I didn't know, Severus. But if something were to happen, if something were to happen that would prove to young Mr. Malfoy that there are other paths that can be taken, than certainly I would take advantage of that. If, perhaps, young Mr. Malfoy could see the dangers in the path he was walking down and see the consequences of his choices - "

"You risked his life so he could see that his life was at risk?" Snape says, his voice still raised and furious. He cannot believe the audacity of Dumbledore sitting there, explaining this plan like it makes sense. "Are you _mad?_ There are dark forces at work!"

Dumbledore's nostrils flare slightly. "And young Draco was one of them!"

"Schoolyard bullying does not a Death Eater make!"

"He was caught practicing dark magic in the dungeons last week by Minerva and the week before, he uttered bigoted rhetoric at Filius," Dumbledore replies calmly.

Snape rises in fury. It's not that he likes Malfoy; the young boy certainly had caused problems this year. But to put an eleven year old in the path of dark forces – to put in the path of the Dark Lord – he cannot sit for this battle.

"And did it _work,_ Albus? Did putting young Mr. Malfoy and your boy hero in the path of the Dark Lord _halt_ Mr. Malfoy's dark inclinations?" Snape is slow and deliberate in his words, as he practice hisses the words.

"Time will tell," Dumbledore says. As Snape moves to leave, Dumbledore adds, "They were never in any real danger, Severus. I was aware of the situation the entire time."

Snape whirls back around to face Dumbledore, one hand still on the door to leave. "We could have lost them all last night. It's time you stop your meddling games."

Snape leaves, and Dumbledore returns to his tome.


End file.
